


Last Flowers

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Series: Hang the DJ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Vorrei poter ricordare, ma il mio cervello si spegne come un elettrodomestico impazzito ogni volta che ci provo.Forse sono le troppe bottiglie di birra. Forse è solo il troppo freddo.Una volta mi dicesti, “tu mi offri una via di fuga”, ma non ho mai saputo da cosa.Non ho mai fatto in tempo.





	Last Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per il Prompt 39 della Scavenger Hunt 2017 - Sottoprompt scelto: "And I can't face the evening straight (Radiohead, Last Flowers)."

L'ultima cosa che dovrei fare in questo momento è stare qui seduto fuori al freddo, gli occhi puntati sulla finestra in attesa di una luce improvvisa o almeno un movimento che riveli la tua presenza.

 

Eppure eccomi qui, di nuovo.

 

In fondo, sappiamo tutti e due che non so affrontare la notte sobrio.

 

Non mentre le case qui attorno si muovono e parlano, sussurrano, scherniscono.

 

Un brivido mi scuote, un breve corto circuito che mi pervade completamente e mi immobilizza come una luce abbagliante.

 

In fondo, che cosa cambia?

 

Come se fosse meglio rimanere un'altra notte avvolto nelle coperte, ascoltando in silenzio mentre le mie dita perdono sensibilità per il freddo, stringendomi le orecchie per non dover ascoltare.

 

Una volta mi dicesti che ascoltarmi ti dava sollievo. Vorrei poter sapere che cosa è cambiato, ma in quel caso non sarei qui di nuovo ad aspettarti come un cagnolino abbandonato.

 

Vorrei che tu mi ascoltasti di nuovo, in silenzio, come facevi una volta. Seduto sopra al tuo letto di fronte a me, la testa appena piegata di lato, gli occhi chiusi, quasi come se stessi dormendo. Ma ogni volta sapevi sempre ripetermi ogni cosa per filo e per segno.

 

Vorrei poter ricordare, ma il mio cervello si spegne come un elettrodomestico impazzito ogni volta che ci provo.

 

Forse sono le troppe bottiglie di birra. Forse è solo il troppo freddo.

 

Una volta mi dicesti, “tu mi offri una via di fuga”, ma non ho mai saputo da cosa.

 

Non ho mai fatto in tempo.

 

Chiudo gli occhi e mi siedo, raccogliendo le gambe contro il petto e coprendomi le orecchie con le mani. Una volta saresti stato tu a prenderle nelle tue, dicendomi che non importa cosa dicono gli altri, che tu eri lì ad ascoltarmi e non mi bastava forse questo?

 

Vorrei solo parlarti di nuovo, capire, poter fare qualcosa perché tutto torni come prima.

 

“Non dovresti più tornare qui” mi dicesti. Il tuo volto non tradiva nessuna emozione particolare, come se stesse lottando per decidere quale lasciar prevalere. Mi dicesti che era troppo. Che non ce l'avresti fatta ancora per molto. Mi ringraziasti per averti offerto una via di fuga, per quel che era valso.

 

Io non ho mai capito. Così come non ho mai capito perché non mi hai più ascoltato.

 

So che neanche allora stavi dormendo, perché i tuoi occhi erano aperti. Ho provato a chiederti perché erano bagnati, ma anche allora, sei rimasto in silenzio.

 

So che non mi stavi ascoltando, perché non hai saputo ripetermi niente di quello che ti avevo detto.

 

Vorrei sapere che cosa ho fatto di sbagliato, perché non mi lasci più entrare da te. Forse sono le troppe birre, tante che non so più contarle, tante che inciampo nei piedi della gente lungo la via fino alla tua casa.

 

Mi dicesti che avresti voluto potermi offrire lo stesso sollievo che io ti avevo offerto, ma chiaramente era troppo anche per me. Che lo capivi, ma prima o poi avrei dovuto affrontare la notte da sobrio.

 

Qualche volta c'ero riuscito, addormentandomi sotto alle tue coperte mentre tu mi stringevi le mani, senza togliermele dalle orecchie. Dicendomi che non importava se non ascoltavo nessun altro, nemmeno te, purché continuassi a tornare a parlarti quando le case tornavano a parlare, purché continuassi a lasciarti ascoltare per tutti e due.

 

Avrei voluto dirti che in realtà non ho mai perso una sola tua parola, che le mie dita non erano mai convulse contro il mio cranio mentre ero con te, così come lo sono ora.

 

Non c'è nulla di ciò che sia uscito dalle tue labbra che io non abbia voluto ascoltare, neanche quella volta, neanche quando mi gridasti di andarmene, neanche quando mi supplicasti di dimenticarmi della tua esistenza.

 

Tranne il silenzio mentre le tue mani scivolavano dalle mie, lasciandomi di nuovo con il solo suono delle voci del mondo tutte insieme.

 

Tranne la tua.

 

 

 


End file.
